


The sleeping beauty

by Ohgress



Series: Honor the memories [2]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole waits beside Cassie</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sleeping beauty

He laid her down, gently on her side. The head on her arm. She looked like she was only sleeping. A sleeping beauty for him to wake up with a true love's kiss. But she wouldn't wake up, not in this time, not in this hour. All he could do was to wait for the return and start anew.

He laid himself beside her. There were grey streaks in her hair. What had cause them to appear? What had happen between them that had been so stressful to turn her hair grey? He shuddered. Yes, she had said when he asked her if he will see her again. Yes. But when and how? The machine seemed broken.

He stroked her cheek once more. She was still warm, her lips still crimson. Would he kiss those lips when they were alive? Would he hold her in his arms again, would she smile at him? A true love's kiss to wake her up. He leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to hers unmoving. A tear fell from his eyes and landed between them. He pulled back and saw his tear drying slowly on her cupid's bow. The sleeping beauty did not wake up.

As time passed he fell asleep beside her. "I won't let you die", his last thought before the darkness took over. No one came into the room, the chaos outside went on. When he woke up, an hour had passed and she was still there. He was still there. He sat up and watched her. Her memories of them together might never be his, but he would honor them all the same. If he were to remain in this time, he would honor them everyday. 

But the tingling in his hands appeared. He was going home. He was going to save her.


End file.
